


Looking for Angels in the Darkest of Skies

by cherryinerror



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryinerror/pseuds/cherryinerror
Summary: If he’s the King then she’s eating the pomegranates.





	Looking for Angels in the Darkest of Skies

There he is, KING, her charming devil, there he is. And all those things, well, they used to be people too, they used to come around and walk among the living but now they kneel in front of a bored ruler, their faces distorted and wrong, some limbs missing, others bent out of shape. Perpetual ache.

They kneel and worship HIM, the great son of Sparda.

HE responds by sending them away, no end in sight, no plans against the divine. There is no divine. The crowd dissipates, leaves HIM alone, and no one dares to utter his name, no one. But she has nothing to do with their cowardice, nothing to do with their fears and sins and sorrows.

She stands before his eyes, unarmed, unguarded, naked and exposed. Certain rituals need to be performed exactly as the writing dictates, each step must be followed, no room for hesitation.

The KING hides his surprise behind a smirk, bares his fangs and claws to the woman in front of him. “You don’t belong here,” he says, a guttural tone that shakes her to the core.

“Neither do you,” she responds, head held high.

“Are you sure?”

“You have a family,” she spits out the words, dares him to rebuke her. “You have a home, Dante.”

It’s a cheap shot, using the name like that, talking about a life HE can no longer claim as his own. It prompts him to stand, walk away from his throne, and he’s tall and there’s nothing that she can use to connect the demon to the human, not even his blue eyes remain, no, not even that.

Dante towers over her, he’s so close, so damn close and it’s him and she misses him, she misses him so much. He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand, careful not to hurt her. It’s funny; she thought she’d be nervous, thought she’d be terrified and yet all she feels is relief.

“You can’t stay.”

“Throw me out then.”

He inches his face closer to hers, her heart pounds in her chest, she’s never been more sure in her life that he truly is a demon. It used to be so easy to forget, he’s always chosen humanity, he’s always protected it. It’s why he’s here, down here, hidden from the rest of, well, everything.

A ruler, a king, a GOD, whatever they choose to call him.

“I made a bargain.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Everyone is safe,” he says. “You’re safe. That’s enough.”

“No, no, this isn’t right. You don’t want this, you never did. There must be-”

“You know what I want?” he asks without giving her a chance to guess. “I want you breathing. I want you alive.”

“I’m here,” she says. “I’m breathing and I’m here.”

It’s a lost cause. It’s always a lost cause with her, she wins all the time. That’s how the first kiss happened. A couple of days before things turned into this mess, before Hell became empty, before he was forced to rule in exchange for freedom.

Humanity’s freedom, of course, not his, never his.

A first kiss and a second and a third and a fourth. The memory of her lips crashing upon his is all he has left now, the only thing that grounds him, that keeps him sane.

“Lady,” he starts. “All I have to offer is Hell.”

The KING, her king, her devil, the DEVIL, the great son of Sparda.

The love of her life.

“That’s all I can offer too.”

And they burn.

**Author's Note:**

> The only explanation I have for this is that some people were speculating about DMCV and someone on a forum was like ‘what if Dante actually ruled over hell and he’s always in Devil Trigger mode there?’ and my mind thought of this. I think that if Lady and Dante were a thing, then she’d find a way to find him in hell like the badass she is.


End file.
